


Love Me Tender

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel's cooking, Dean and his ten stomachs, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Elvis - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love me tender, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Pie, Romance, Top Castiel, romantic sex, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine, I'll be yours through all the years...until the end of time. </p><p>Love Me Tender by: Elvis Presley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

"Babe, I'm home." He spoke as he entered the room. The aroma of cooking steak filled his nostrils. "Something spells good."   
  
"I'm grilling steak on the George foremen." He heard his lover call out.   
  
He walked into the kitchen. He saw is lover's back turned towards the stove. "Steak, mashed potatoes, maccoroni and cheese, and green peas? That's a lot of food."  
  
"I have a husband with ten stomachs. I only made enough for two people."   
  
"How was work, babe?"  
  
"Kindergarteners are a pain in the ass some days. How about you, honey?"   
  
"Bobby was acting like a Kindergartener. Jo and I had a shit ton of cars to work on. Sammy stopped by and we had lunch."  
  
"Sam's in town?"   
  
There was a beep on the stove "oh shit! I almost forgot the pie."  
  
"No..." He smiled with his eyes widening.   
  
"Yes, Dean, I made cherry pie."  
  
"God, I love you." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.   
  
"Hold on, cowboy, we eat then pie."   
  
"Come on, Cas. Live on the edge. Dessert before dinner." Dean egged.   
  
"I wasn't baking the pie to eat after dinner."  
  
"Why the hell did you make it then?"  
  
"I have a surprise for dessert." Cas have a devilish grin.   
  
After dinner Dean was anxious for what Cas had planned. Cas walked over to the blonde haired man. "Go upstairs, undress and I'll be right up." He whispered in Deans ear.   
  
Dean slowly stood and quickly rose up the stairs and flung open the door to find a path of fresh rose pedals and a bouquet of roses on the night stand and one set on the bed. There was a note on the bed.   
  
_'Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine, I'll be yours through all the years...until the end of time. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fofilled. For my darling, I love you, and I always will.' ~Castiel_  
  
 _'P.s. Happy 5 year anniversary, darling.'_  
  
Dean smiled and turned around and Cas held two glass of white wine. "Happy Anniversary, baby."  
  
"We've made it 5 years without killing each other" he smiled.   
  
"I'll drink to that." Dean laughed.   
  
"But seriously, Dean, these five years have been the best of my life. I want to grow old with you."  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "You are so poetic."  
  
Cas turned Dean to the bed and they laid down. They slowly undressed like they were in no hurry. Cas slowly kissed Dean. Cas moved and grabbed the lube and lathered it on his finger.   
  
"Remember when we first started dating and you would ride me so had and so desperate." Cas asked as he gently guided one finger into Dean awaiting hole.   
  
"I remember.." Dean moaned lightly. "I was your cock slut back then."  
  
"Oh right, you would do anything to get into my pants."  
  
"'You' were worth it." Dean smiled as Cas added the third finger.   
  
"You are still as beautiful as you were when I met you 8 years ago."  
  
"I would say the same but that's not true." Dean said before Cas hit his prostate and letting out a pleasurable moan. "You were such the dork. Braces, pimples and a bow tie."  
  
Cas hit his prostate again. He listened to Dean's lustful moans. He slid his fingers out and heard the whimper of emptiness from Dean. "I love it when you fall apart."   
  
Cas coated the lube over his dick. "You were always a cock tease." Dean moaned as Cas guided as dick into Dean's stretched hole. "I love it."  
  
Cas slammed his lips into Dean. It was chaste and romantic. Cas gripped Dean's throbbing muscle while Dean gripped Cas's hips. Dean buried his face in Cas's shoulder.   
  
Cas pulled on Dean's cock. "Come over my hands baby."   
  
"I was gonna say I wasn't gonna last much longer." Dean moaned as Cas pulled on his dick faster and harder.   
  
Cas thruster into Dean's prostate and that's sent Dean somewhere else and was seeing stars. He came seconds later and Cas wasn't far behind.   
  
"I love you so much, Cas." Dean panted as he flopped on Cas's chest.   
  
"More then pie?" Cas asked   
  
"Much more." Dean smiled and looked up and kissed Cas.   
  
"God because we still have pie to eat."   
  
Dean laughed and sat up. He watched Cas put on sweats. "What made you think Love Me Tender by Elvis on the card?"  
  
"It was the song on the radio at the end of our first date."   
  
"Oh yeah, i remember that." Dean laughed.   
  
"You should I about head butted you."  
  
"First kisses are hard times and embarrassing "  
  
"Come on, let's eat some pie."Cas started walking out of the room.   
  
" _Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine, I'll be yours through all the years...until the end of time. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fofilled. For my darling, I love you, and I always will_." Dean sang down the stairs.   
  
"Dean, there is one thing I wanted to ask you." Cas said as he set two plates of pie on the table as a boxer clad Dean sat down.   
  
"Ok, shoot."   
  
"I want a baby. We should start a family."  
  
"Really?" Dean smiled. "You think we're ready for that?"  
  
Cas nodded waiting for a straight answer from Dean.   
  
"Hell yeah, I mean I've got the organ and you got the sperm."   
  
Cas leaned forward and eagerly kissed Dean. "I love you!"   
  
" _Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine, I'll be yours through all the years...until the end of time. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fofilled. For my darling, I love you, and I always will_." Dean started singing again as he took a bite of pie.   
  
"This is the best pie ever."


End file.
